kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora
Pandora (邪神パンドーラ Jashin Pandōra, "False God Pandora") is the Goddess of Calamity, debuting in the original Kid Icarus. For unknown reasons, Pandora lost her physical form and was reduced to a fiery, ghostly ball of energy. However, after bathing in the Rewind Spring, she resurrects herself and reveals her true humanoid form, Amazon Pandora. In both forms, she is voiced by Nika Futterman in the English version of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Characteristics Physical Appearance In the original Kid Icarus, Pandora is an amorphous, bubble-like spirit with only the barest remnants of a face. Her eyes do not contain any irises and there seems to be no substance behind her ghostly facade. In Uprising, Pandora has a much more ghastly appearance, seeming to be made up of a ghostly blue fire. She has a set of sharp teeth and wears a semi-translucent ring on top of her "head." She is also quite large in this form, being around 18'2" (553 cmhttp://kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiuheight.png). Personality Known for her trickery, most of the things Pandora says or does are simply an act she puts on for others. That being said, she acts easy-going and sarcastic, and exudes an air of indifference regardless of most situations. This also makes her come across as unpredictable, as she constantly flips between her more subdued facade and how she truly feels. She seemingly does whatever she pleases on a whim, no matter how impractical; such as building a driving course in her labyrinth to get her driver's license, or taking yoga lessons despite lacking limbs. However, it is impossible to tell just how honest she's being when she makes these claims. Abilities Reflecting her penchant for trickery, Pandora has the power to create illusions. In her battle with Dark Pit, she plagues the battlefield with various traps. In her ghostly form, she attacks with fireballs and can turn invisible to elude Pit, as well as sink into the ground to attack him from below. In both forms, Pandora mainly attacks by creating bombs. Appearances ''Kid Icarus Pandora is the Gatekeeper of Skyworld's Fortress, guarding one of the three Sacred Caskets. Centurions are not very useful here, as Pandora can easily mow through them. Pandora's attacks are quite powerful, but she is also slow. This can be a lengthy fight due to Pandora's ability to hide herself and stay out of Bow range, but it is not hard if Pit stays close to her. Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 200 5 90 0 Kid Icarus: Uprising Chapter 5: Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit Pandora is entrusted with the Mirror of Truth and is placed in the Labyrinth of Deceit, staying hidden by the Great Reaper until Pit defeats him. As Pit traverses through her labyrinth, Pandora banters with him and Palutena until they finally reach her room. They engage in battle, then Pandora feigns defeat in order to trick Pit into destroying the Mirror of Truth, which inadvertently brings about the creation of Dark Pit. However, Dark Pit turns on her and promptly defeats her alongside Pit, then uses her remaining powers to grant himself flight. Min Health Max Health 360 1440 Chapter 9: Medusa's Final Battle A fake version of Pandora appears as one of the bosses of the chapter, created by Medusa. Chapter 22: Scorched Feathers Originally thought to be defeated for good, Pandora lived on inside Dark Pit's wings, hitching a ride with him throughout his adventures. Once Dark Pit arrives at the Rewind Spring, she uses the opportunity to separate from him and resurrect herself in the spring, turning her into her red-colored variant. After a brief battle, Pandora uses the spring once more to restore herself to her true form, Amazon Pandora. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Pandora appears as a collectable spirit in the game's aptly named Spirits mode. Idol Description Goddess of Calamity, Pandora ''As the goddess of disaster and calamity, Pandora builds the Labyrinth of Deceit, where she's thought to be using the Mirror of Truth to create Underworld troops. Though she sounds jaded, it's just an act, for she delights in trickery. Quotes * "But you should know that the whole 'goddess of calamity' was really the old me. The new me leads a more grounded life. Yoga, macrobiotics, reflexology." - To Pit and Palutena (Chapter 5) * "How dare you take that tone with me?! Especially since calamity is really more YOUR domain these days!" * "Your delivery stinks. Say it with feeling. This isn't public radio, you know." * "I wanted to get my driver's license. So I whipped up a little parking lot to practice in. But then it hit me. How am I supposed to steer without hands?" * "Do I LOOK like a strategy guide? In case you haven't noticed, this isn't the Ask Auntie Pandora hour!" * "Rude rude rude. You don't see me breaking into YOUR home and criticizing YOUR style. I mean, marble columns? Really? How gauche!" * "You're just jealous of my knack for interior design AND my flair for spelling." * "That's right. Hand-holding is strictly prohibited here. Not to be rude, but I have to project a certain aura of toughness." * "The Mirror of Truth is just that. It reflects the truth. It seems that under that cute veneer of yours, Pit, you're actually quite ferocious." * "But that little parasite DID steal my powers. And for that, he must pay!" - At the Rewind Spring, remembering that Dark Pit took her powers after she was defeated (Chapter 22) Gallery Pandorakiart.png|Pandora as she appears in the original Kid Icarus. Pandoraswrathart.png|Pandora's red-colored variant. Pandora's Portraits.png|Pandora's portraits. Pandoraarcard.png|AR Card of Pandora from Uprising. Pandorakiscreencap.png Pandorascreencap1.png|Pandora showing Pit the Mirror of Truth in Chapter 5. Darkpitscreencap2.png|Pandora introducing Dark Pit. Pandorascreencap2.png|Pandora, emerging from the Rewind Spring in Chapter 22. Trivia *Pandora draws her name from the Greek myth of Pandora, the woman who opened Pandora's Box and released all the evils onto mankind. References es:Pandora Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Underworld Army